When Sorry Is Not Enough
by shizinga
Summary: Sky and Z can't stop bickering. How will Sky apologize to Z for insulting her? SkyZ fanfic as usual :P It's more like a short story! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any other thing mentioned here.

(A/n: Sky is red, Bridge is blue, Z is green, Syd is yellow, and Sophie is pink.)

"Uhhhh" Z was sent flying back to Sky and Bridge as they caught her in their latest battle with a criminal named Xandrax and Sky shouted at her "I told you Z not to charge towards him!"  
Z shot back "Hey we were all just standing here while he was burning that building atleast now he isn't!"  
Sky rolled his eyes and said "I didn't make a decision yet!"  
Z sneered "Well I couldn't wait the whole day for the squad leader to think!"  
Just then their morphers beeped and Cruger shouted at them "RANGERS STOP FIGHTING anongst yourselves AND START FIGHTING the criminal!"  
Sky glared at her then looked front and shouted "Ready?"  
Z and everyone else who were tired of their petty bickering shouted "Ready!"  
"SPD Emergency!"  
As they started fighting the criminal the yellow and pink rangers charged towards him but were sent flying back, just then the red and blue rangers sent a series of attacks to the monster but couldn't put a dent and crashed near Z's feet as she didn't attack the monster even once... Sky got up getting annoyed at the green ranger and shouted "Z are you going to fight him or NOT?"  
But Z was not paying attention she was staring at the monster's belt and when Sky didn't get any reply he literally screamed "I swear to God Z, I ORDER you to go and fight it!"  
Z then shouted "Wait! I'm noticing something about the Xandrax's belt!"  
Sky rolled his eyes inside his helmet and sneered "Z that is the lamest excuse you've ever come up with!" Just then Bridge and Syd came flying towards them and they helped pick them up. Sky said "That's it" and started charging towards the criminal when Z stopped him and said "Not now Sky! Trust me!"  
Z learned from Kat that Xandrax's belt was his life force and Z noticed on the battlefield that his belt was always red but once she had noticed it would blink blue too, and when that happened Xandrax stopped fighting and would simply laugh or give lame dialogues like "You are mine rangers" or "Is that all you got" and stuff. So she understood that when it blinked blue it meant the belt was charging, so Xandrax would resort to less energetic activities like talking or laughing rather than using his fire power or fighting. And somehow the harder the rangers hit him the more energy he got and the belt remained red for longer. She got to know this when she charged towards him unmorphed in the beginning.

Xandrax blasted another car and Sky couldnt see any more destruction and was already angry on Z for not listening to his orders earlier so forcefully let go of Z's grasp on his hand as he sneered at her "I think you're better for the streets Delgado." and charged towards the criminal leaving 3 shocked rangers and a very angry green ranger who nobody could see had watery eyes within her helmet. As Sky was sent flying back yet again, Z waited and stopped the other rangers from charging back at the monster and as she saw his belt flashing blue, she charged towards him with a battle cry and kept shooting on his belt until all his energy died out and he got destroyed. Z then summoned her green patrol cycle and sat on it and drove away.

As everyone else powered down, Syd went on to hitting Sky saying "What is your problem Sky? Couldn't you trust her instincts for once?" As she kept hitting him Bridge snaked an arm around her waist and pulled a very angry Syd away as he said "C'mon Sky you are better than that..." Sophie simply looked disappointed at her squad leader.

As everyone reached SPD headquarters and went to the common room, they saw Z standing near the molecular generator waiting for her order.

Syd asked "Z are you okay?"  
Z looked back and smiled "Yeah Syd why wouldn't I be?"  
Sky looked at her confused. Bridge then said "Because Sky told you that you were only good for the streets... which was really mean of him to say... and he should apologize... but he won't because of his big ego...and..."  
Z interrupted "Bridge!"  
Bridge then said "Sorry... so are you okay?"  
Z smiled "Yes I am!" As she got her coffee she looked at Sophie and said "Oh Soph, Boom's looking for you!" She then went out of the common room without even looking at Sky or acknowledging his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers!

Sky was called into the command center and as he reached he saw Z already present and sighed and saluted, Cruger said "At ease."  
Sky looked at Z who was looking at the Commander and nowhere else. Cruger continued "I have never been so disappointed at you Cadet Tate. You not only didn't trust your team member's instincts but also made unacceptable remarks. As a squad leader you need to respect you're squad member's decisions. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?  
Sky said "Yes Sir."  
Cruger then said "Dismissed."  
Both Sky and Z saluted the commander and left. As they exited Z started briskly walking towards her room still not acknowledging his presence. Sky followed her and said "Z!" "Hey Z!" "Zeee!" But when she didn't stop he pulled her arm and pinned her to the wall of a corridor.  
Z said in a biting tone "Leave me Sky."  
Sky felt happy that she at least looked at him, and said "Not before you hear me out. Please Z..."  
Z sighed looking away "There's nothing you can say or do that will make me feel better Sky so why bother?"  
Sky still said "Please Z hear me out. After that you can decide whether to or not to forgive me."  
Z sighed "The latter has a higher possibility."  
Sky rolled his eyes and Z continued "You can say whatever you want but first could you stop pinning me to wall?"  
Sky then immediately left her hand and they both straightened themselves.  
Z looked at him putting her now longer hair behind her right ear and crossing her arms defensively across her chest as she looked at him intently waiting for an apology.  
Sky looked at her but his mind drew a blank. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Z then sighed and was about to leave when he held her upper arm and turned her towards him and held her other arm too and said "Z... I'm sorry... I should've listened to you, you were right... I was a complete ass for not listening to you. It's just that you make me so crazy I don't know why, I feel like we're supposed to be locking heads all the time..."  
Z sighs and cuts him off "Sky I don't expect you to be best friends with me but I at least expected you to respect my decisions on the battlefield. I know maybe for you I'm better off in the streets..." she put her hand up when she saw him open his mouth and continued "...But there must be something in me that the commander let me into SPD. Sky after fighting alongside you for a year, the last thing I expected was you to slap my past on my face. So please do not bother... I know why I make you so crazy, that's because you think I'm unworthy to be a part of SPD." Saying that Z simply walked away. Sky felt like he was stabbed a million times on his chest. For the first time he saw his fiery comrade talk so calmly to him, no sarcasm, no insults. It almost didn't feel like he was talking to real Elizabeth Delgado. He now felt really really guilty and even more angry on himself for insulting her, she was never meant for the streets, she was too good for it. She was SPD, and his friend, his angry friend all the more but he decided he would turn her frown upside down no matter what.

The next morning, Sky got up earlier than usual and went to get a cup of coffee, he saw the whole common room decorated with balloons, streamers and various other decorative items, and Syd, Bridge, Sophie and Boom put up more and more decorative items, he was about to ask what's going on when he saw Bridge and Boom put up a banner which said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY Z!'  
His drowsiness completely vanished as he realised today was Z's birthday, now he felt even more guilty for insulting her yesterday. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice say "Move Sky move! Z could get up any minute!" as he saw Jack hastily bring in a cake for her. Syd saw Sky and said "Sky hurry and help Sophie put this on the wall as she threw steamers at him and he caught them and started helping Sophie, once they were done they sat on the sofa tired, Sky simply leaned on a wall and Sydney kept straightening the decorations here and there. Sky said "How come I don't know its Z's birthday today?" Syd and Jack glared at him, while Sophie rolled her eyes and Bridge just looked confused. Sky read their expressions and sighed. Just then he saw Z come in yawning sleepily in her sleeveless nightgown which ended over her knees rubbing the back of her head, and as she saw the room her eyes widened and everyone screamed "Surprise!" And Z jumped in excitement and ran in and hugged Syd as she screamed "Happy Birthday Z!" Jack whined "Hey how come she gets the first hug I'm your best friend...!" Z chuckles and hugs him as he hugs her "Happy Birthday sis!" Sky simply smiled seeing Z's happy face as she hugged everyone and after she was done hugging everyone and only Sky was left, Sky grinned as he came forward to give her a hug and she sweetly smiled and hugged him back much to his surprise as he said "Happy birthday Z..." and she said "Thank you Sky!"

After their morning party, Sky went up to Z who was sitting on the sofa... Sky said "Finally got you alone!" Z chuckled "Yeah! I just loved the surprise Sky thanks a lot!"  
Sky's smile faded as he said "Z... you shouldn't thank me, I didn't know about your birthday..." and looked down. Z saw his disappointment and smirked "No wonder I didn't get a gift with the label Sky Tate." Sky looked up to her and chuckled "Z I'm sorry again. I promise to trust you and honour you're instincts and to never insult you."  
Z's eyes widen and she chuckles "What are these you're marriage vows?" Sky and Z both laughed as Sky said while laughing "C'mon Z I'm serious!"  
Z smiles contently and says "I forgive you Sky... I know you're not a bad guy, you maybe egoistic, arrogant, annoying, boring, irritating... but not bad!"  
Sky rolls his eyes and says "Finally the old Z is back!" Z chuckles "Right on!" as they both hi5.  
Sky then asks "Z yesterday you we're hell-bent on not forgiving me, what happened today?"  
Z smiles and answers "It's because of my mom, she always taught me if a person is not bad at heart, simply forgive them because you know they mean well... I remembered her words yesterday and thought I'll forgive you anyway..." Sky was simply shocked and kept feeling more and more guilty as he saw her speak with a sweet smile remembering her late mother on her birthday after being insulted by him the previous day. Sky's heart went out to her and in a very un-Sky like fashion he hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. As they broke apart they found everyone staring at them as Bridge said "They finally made up!"  
And Syd giggled "That's more than making up!"  
Jack cooed "Aww SPD has a ranger couple!"  
Z glared at them "Grow up guys!" but Sky's mind was fixed on what Jack said and his eyes were fixed on Z's hand which he held tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers.

On the same day, around 4pm, Z worked happily in the command centre with everyone else when Sky came rushing in.

Syd raised an eyebrow and asked "Where were you ? I had to do YOUR job!"

Sky rolled his eyes and said "Sorry... I got stuck in something."

Z smirked still looking down at her computer screen "What? An apology?"

Bridge said "Ooooh buuurn!" as Sophie and Syd laughed.

Sky glared at her but thought 'Oh you'll get your apology Z.'

Cruger came in and everyone straightened themselves up and started working. Cruger saw them working and told them "Rangers! You've worked enough! You are all dismissed." and left.

On hearing this Sky's eyes widened and he exclaimed while fist pumping "Yesssss!" But he lowered his 'ssss' as he saw everyone staring at him and gradually stopped.

Bridge asked, confused as usual "So Sky Tate is happy that there's no work? Oh my God he is an impostor!"

Everyone removed their blasters and pointed at him and he simply rolled his eyes "Guys its me Sky Tate. Bridge! You have a bath book and a bed book."

Everyone stared at Bridge and he looked down.

"Syd! You're scared of butterflies."

Z smirked "Butterflies? Really? Not spiders?"

Syd whined "What? They creep me out!"

Sky continued "Sophie! You have a crush on Bridge..."

Now everyone looks at her as she looks down and Bridge blushes.

"And Z! You wanted an apology and you'll get your apology."

Z's eyes widened "Sky I was just kidding! I forgave you in the common room remember?"

Sky smiled a bit "I know... I need to make you happy Z." causing Z and everyone else to look at Sky questioningly.

As Syd went on to tease a very blushing Sophie and Bridge, and Sky followed them, Z said "Hey Sky!?"

Sky turned back and crossed his arms around his chest and asked "Hmm?"

Z asked him not looking into his eyes "Umm... what did you mean by I'll get my apology?"

Sky smirked seeing the rebellious green ranger get flustered and said "You'll see..." and left leaving Z just staring at the very handsome red ranger as her cheeks started to blush.

Z came into her room and saw a glittery dark green spaghetti strapped salsa dress on her bed with golden salsa shoes and a note

Z,

Wear it and meet me at the main SPD entrance by 6pm.

Sky

Z read the note again and could feel butterflies in her stomach as a smile crept on her face and then felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't know why she felt this way. She had an on-again off-again crush on Sky because she found him extremely hot by his authoritative attitude and serious but gentlemanly demeanour but never felt like what she was feeling now. She had to snap out of it as she put the dress and shoes back in their respective boxes and went to Sky's room. She could never take such a gift from him, it just didn't feel right.

Sky rolled his eyes and thought 'I thought so' when he heard a knock and heard Z's voice when she said "Sky?"

He shouted from inside the door "Z take it! It's my birthday gift for you! I'm NOT taking it back."

Z shouted from outside "I can't Sky! It's too much!"

The sliding doors opened to reveal a glaring Sky with his arms folded across his chest. Z didn't say anything but simply put her hands full from the two boxes forward towards him to take it. Sky still maintaining his posture, shifted his glaring gaze from Z, to the boxes on her extended hand, and then back at Z and said "I'm not taking it Z. It's already going to be 5:35, I suggest you go get changed and meet me by 6 in the main entrance."

Z sighed and pulled her hands back and smiled and then started walking away, Sky smiled after she left and shouted "Don't be late!"

Z shouted "Okay!"

At 6pm Sky waited at the main SPD gate as usual on time and turned to see Z coming towards him and his heart skipped a beat. The dark green color of the dress suited her milky white skin so perfectly and the dress itself fitted her like a second skin and ended a little above her knees to show her well toned legs, and as she walked in her golden heels, her hips moved side to side and the shimmery dress glistened while her long straight hair flew in the air. As she walked closer towards him he could see her lips, which were curved in a small smile, glistened from her light peach lip gloss and her eyes looked well defined by a thick coat of eye liner and a little line of golden liner above the black liner on her top eye lid.

Z saw Sky and had a crush on him all over again as her heart fluttered when she saw him wearing black trousers and black fitted shirt with a red collar and his piercing blue eyes fixed on her.

Sky, who was completely awestruck by how beautiful she looked, cleared his throat "You look beautiful Z."

Now Z's makeup was complete when her cheeks turned pink as she blushed.

She smiled "Thanks! You look amazing Sky! And thanks for the dress, I love it..."

Sky simply smiled "My pleasure..." as he still struggled to get his eyes off her. He guided Z towards her seat in his black convertible and like a true gentleman opened the doors for her and after she sat, he went over to his side and as they both fastened their seatbelts Z asked "So where are we going Sky?"

Sky looking front as he maneuvered the car from the SPD parking lot to the road, said smiling "It's a surprise."

As they reached the venue Z's eyes lit up seeing a neon sign flashing "SALSA BASE", an amazing salsa club by the beach. She looked at Sky excitedly, who was smiling by himself just looking at her glow, and said "Oh my God Sky! This is amazing!"

Sky simply chuckled and linked his hands into hers and they went in.

Inside the salsa club, the ambience was just something out of the world. The blinking lights, the beautifully dressed people, the different salsa music numbers and the people who danced on it. Z let go of Sky's hand as they got in, as Sky had to submit his jacket and Z's stole and purse to the counter. As he turned to look for Z, he frowned seeing that a guy was already asking her for a dance, but his frown turned into a smile when he saw Z politely decline the offer and turn to point at Sky and as the guy saw Sky he smiled and backed out. Sky then came up to Z and pulled her to him in one strong swoop as they turned into a salsa pose with one of Sky's hand on Z's and the other on her hips.

Just then the track "Bailamos by Enrique" started playing and Sky and Z started dancing to the beats, Sky was mesmerized to see Z swing her hips as she danced.

As they came closer, Z whispered in his ear "I never knew Sky Tate could dance so well..." as she saw him handle her with care and force whenever needed.

Sky smiled "I manage. But what about you Z, you're on FIRE tonight." He said as he saw the other guys staring at Z rather than on their own partners while they danced.

Z smirked "I'm always on fire!" as she did a series of expertly choreographed leg movements to each beat and swung her hips and Sky then spun her around and then held her by her waist as she put both her hands on his neck as the song changed to something slow and she added "I took ballroom lessons when I was little but after my mom died, I... um... learnt it myself watching others dance."

Sky then kissed her on her forehead and she looked up at him shocked as he smiled at her said "I've known a lot about you today Z, and that kiss was me being sorry for being an egoistic ass and for judging you completely wrong."

Z smiled as she tilted her head "Two reasons and just one kiss?"

Sky raised his eyebrows and chuckled as he kissed her on her cheek, this time taking his time to kiss her, letting his lips linger on her soft skin.

Z looked at him and then put her hand on her cheek where he kissed her, in an effort to cover the blush she was getting. Sky looked into her eyes as his hands rubbed her back softly and slowly, and they stopped dancing and simply stared at eachother in each other's arms. Suddenly the track changed into an upbeat song causing them to break from eachother's gaze.

Sky looked at her awkwardly and said "C'mon lets grab a bite to eat."

After eating and dancing for a long time they called it a night and started walking towards Sky's car. Z walked towards his car but her eyes were fixed on the crashing waves of the sea on their right.

Sky saw that and said "Hey why not sit by the beach for sometime?"

Z smiled "I was just thinking the same thing!"

Sky smiled and said "C'mon I'll take the car on the beach. There maybe crabs at this time." As they drove to the beach, Sky told Z to sit on the bonnet of the car with him and as they sat facing the vast sea and were hit by the cool winds of the sea. Sky turned to see Z lost in the sea as her hair flew behind her and thought how beautiful and genuine the girl was and how wrong he was about her. He was immediately attracted to the firy rebel that Z was when she came initially, but he was too stuck up to get over the fact that she and Jack had joined SPD without any training. He also could see only today that Z had a sweet side that she hid inside a hard covering that she was forced to show while growing up on the streets when her mom died. But the attraction grew stronger when he spent quality time with her today.

Z then turned towards him and asked "Sky what did you mean by you needed to make me happy?"

Sky sighed as he tore his gaze away and stared at the sea "I made you cry Z. I've never made anyone cry and to make a strong girl like you cry made me believe how difficult I can be at times."

Z looked at him in shock "I did NOT cry!"

Sky rolled his eyes and glared at her "Z I was right there when I made that comment on you while fighting Xandrax! And the eye glass on our helmets maybe dark but they are not opaque you know."

Z then opened her mouth to fight but decided against it and closed her mouth instantly and sighed.

Sky smiled as he put an arm around her protectively "Z... I'm sorry-"

Z then cut him off as she said looking into the sea "It's okay Sky you've apologised already..." as she turned her head to continue to say something else, she found that her face was too close to his, and their noses touched. Z lost her breath as she saw two blue eyes stare into hers, and felt the warm grip on her shoulder now tighten. Sky and Z froze, and kept looking into eachothers eyes and then Sky looked at her glossy lips and back to her eyes. Z closed her eyes and as their lips met, they both started kissing each other slowly and sweetly, Sky's other hand went onto her waist as he now completely embraced her while their kiss grew more and more passionate as the dance they shared in the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in SPD, Sydney was busy chatting away with her 'oh so popular' boyfriend on the phone and Bridge ate buttery toasts and Sophie read a magazine named 'How To Maintain Hardware' while stealing glances towards Bridge...

Sky and Z entered hand in hand smiling, Sky looking embarrassed and Z simply looking down at her shoes. All three looked at them for a second in silence and after gaping at them for a while Syd chirped "Ouuu my Gawd Justin I'll call you back!"

Sophie said "Z you look amazing!"

Z smiled clutching her purse and stole in her hands "Thanks Soph!"

Bridge smirked at Sky who simply glared back at him and Syd turned to Sophie grabbing Z "C'mon Soph! We're gonna remove juicy details! Eeee!"

Sky simply rolled his eyes chuckling slightly as Z groaned being pulled by the two girls "There are no details!"

As they left, Sky came and sat beside Bridge as Bridge offered him some toast and he gave Bridge a 'Seriously Bridge?' look which Bridge understood and smiled "Soooh you and Z huh? Who would've thought?"

Sky smiled, his mind replaying images of him kissing Z on the beach and said "Yeah... She's just something else!"

Around 11:30pm, Z walked into the command centre for night watch in her SPD uniform trousers and green SPD tank top, holding her uniform jacket on one hand as she dried her long wet hairs from the shower she took a bit back,with the other hand and came up to the computer and put in her morpher and signed in her details.

Z heard the command centre doors whoosh open and said without looking away from her computer screen "Syd I'm gonna take Sectors 15, 40, and downtown and you take those boring Sectors 2, 14 and 45th avenue because you always sleep on night watch."

Her eyes widened when she heard a man's voice saying "I'll take sectors 15, 40 and downtown." and turned to see Sky walking towards her in his red uniform sitting on the chair next to Z's chair and leaned back looking at her.

Z who was not sitting but standing by her chair looked down at Sky and couldn't help but smile but then she said "Sky... Where's Syd?"

Sky now gets up and comes over to Z towering her says "Syd had already done my share of the morning databases when I was late remember? So I cut her some slack." he could feel her breathing increase as she nodded and turned away and walked towards Kat's computer and said "I'll take sector 15, 40 and downtown Sky... I always watch those."

Sky replied "Not when you're with me though."

Z looked back and whined "But..."

Sky cut her off "Um Z whose wearing red?"

Z rolled her eyes "An arrogant guy by the name Sky Tate."

Sky raised his eyebrow and chuckled as he came dangerously close to her and said "Arrogant huh?"

Z now became completely speechless as she could feel his body touch hers and Sky could smell vanilla and cinnamon from her and it kind of aroused him, he wanted to taste it, so he simply put his arms around her waist, pulled her up, pinned her to the wall and smashed his lips into hers. Z was completely taken aback by the intensity of his kiss but then returned it by kissing him back, after a while they reluctantly broke apart from the steamy kiss to breathe, Sky rested his forehead on hers and said seriously "Now. Back to work Delgado." as he gently put her down while kissing her on her cheek and walked away and sat infront of his computer next to Z's. Z came and sat beside him, wearing her jacket, as he said "You get sector 2, 14 and 45th avenue."

A pink faced Z cleared her throat and said "Fine." trying to suppress her smile after their firy kiss and he smiled still staring at his computer screen thinking 'That's a nice way to make Elizabeth Delgado listen'.


End file.
